Vertigo
by Katy.Bristow
Summary: Sam and freddie oneshot! seddie rated M for a reason!


Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or its characters

Sam sat on the bus, waiting for Freddie to get on. Carly was staying after school to help Gibby with a project for history, she's been staying after everyday and they haven't had anytime to practice iCarly. That's why she and Freddie were going back to Carly's for some iCarly rehearsal. They've been riding together everyday now, Sam's moms car was in the shop, all she knew was that it somehow ended up in a lake.

But lately, Sam had been feeling strange. Everytime she saw Freddie, her heart would race and she would feel very…tingly. In the past 3 years since they started doing iCarly together, she had gotten these feelings more and more and it seemed Freddie had become more and more confident, especially around her. It made her laugh sometimes, he was even bold around her, much cockier to. He had gotten over his crush of Carly and actually went out with a couple girls. Lately he had take a liking to…sleeping on her during the bus ride home. He had sat next to her everyday now and the way he would lay on her…

[He got on the bus, greeting everyone he passed, then he flopped down next to her, slinging his backpack on the seat across from them. "Hey freddork" I said, trying to get a rise out of him, but he just laughed. He started talking to the guy behind them, some guy from the AV club. She say there, messing around with her pearpod, waiting for him to pay attention to her.

When the bus started moving, so did he. How was your day? I'm totally beat." He said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back, trying to pull her skirt down towards her knees more. He lay on top of her, snuggling into her chest, one hand in between her clenched thighs, his free one holding her leg onto the seat from behind. She closed her eyes and listened to his breathing as he stroked her thigh with his hand. Chills raced up her spine, her heart jumping a little with every stroke.

They stayed like that for a while, cuddling. If she tightened her grip on him, he would tighten his hold on her. She stroked his back, trailing her nails in random, intricate patterns, her heart was beating annoyingly fast. She would alternate between his head and his back. She held his head close to her chest , fingers threading through his hair. She smiled, feeling utterly content. She hated that word, not utterly though that one annoyed her just as much. Content. It made her feel like she was in a Jane Austen novel.

He had moved his under her skirt a little, resting it there, and it was on fire. The hand between her thighs was stroking her still, burning and tingling. He yanked her back onto the seat, she had been slipping a little, his other hand was dangerously close to her panties, having moved farther up her skirt. She moved his hand back a little, and he didn't even complain. That made her feel happier and more in control. Some of the guys in back of them kept laughing and poking at Freddie. His laugh was muffled into her chest, his broad shoulders shaking. He sat up and jabbed at the guys and they got into a conversation about computers and techniques or something. She noticed that when the sun hit his brown hair, it looked slightly red. 'Wait, why am I being a push over? He can talk to his friends later, right now, he's mine.' She thought to herself as she hooked her legs over his and pulled his head back to her chest. She grinned at the guys over his head as they snickered. Sam couldn't see but Freddie blushed, burying his face deeper.

He moved his arms tighter around her waist and scooped her up onto his lap more, hand on her bottom, almost possessively. The bus made a sharp turn and he gathered her to him, and she sat up quickly, holding onto his shoulders. She got a sudden case of vertigo. She clutched at her blonde curls, Freddie giving her a confused look. "Vertigo." She mumbled. He laughed, his smile wide and she just rolled her eyes.]

._.

Sam twirled around the room laughing and making strange noises. Freddie laughed, "And we're clear!" He set his camera down and grabbed his water bottle, tossing another one to Sam. "Nice practice! We'll just edit it in with the green screen and then there'll be another one of you running around the room! It'll be great!" Sam looked skyward. "Will this technical mumbo jumbo ever end?!" she complained, walking to the car and sitting down.

Freddie chuckled and sat down next her, kicking his feet up and leaning back. Spencer wasn't home, apparently he had gone out to meet with someone about a sculpture or buy some Canadian bacon…or both. They looked around the room, it has never changed, everything was where it had been before and never moved. Freddie glanced sideways at Sam. She hadn't grown much since they met, her hair was still long and curly, complexion was perfect. He honestly had always thought she was really cute, but her…outgoing personality had always countered it. But over the years, she had seemingly calmed down, still loud and obnoxious, but more in a funny way than a painful one.

She looked towards him, he turned quickly. She smiled and leaned up against his shoulder. He put his arm around her and chugged his water. She sighed and closed her eyes. All of a sudden there was a pair of lips on her cheek. Her eyes snapped open. She turned to him, wide eyed. He was looking at the ceiling. A shot of rage ran through her. She grabbed his face and slammed her lips to his. He was surprised, but he kissed her back. Sam smiled, lips on lips, and pressed herself against him, kissing him greedily. He laughed, breaking off the kiss and pulled her onto his lap. She thread her fingers through his hair, bringing his face back to hers.

It seemed like they were kissing forever, it was hot all over and neither of them could breath. Panting filled the air, Freddie's shirt was tossed somewhere in front of the room, Sam's skirt was unbuttoned and his hand was up her shirt, cupping her breast. She moaned against his mouth, pressing into his hand even further, just wanting to be closer to him. She knew her cheeks were red, and Freddie's were to.

"I…want you." Freddie panted. "Now." He added urgently. Sam was experiencing vertigo again. She was confused. Her mind was all fuzzy and she obviously couldn't think straight. She just nodded and Freddie took control. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he lifted her up and slammed her back against the wall, something even harder pressing against her front. Clothes were being thrown off in every direction, hands were gliding over glistening skin. Freddie groaned, grinding his hips into hers causing her to arch into him.

"I…need…in…now." Was all she could muster and he completely understood. They slid to the floor, Freddie on top of her, kissing her neck and moving his hands up and down her body. She pulled his hips to her, telling him to get a move on. Freddie stumbled a little with the condom, which he 'conveniently' had in his wallet, but she would worry about that later. He looked at her apologetically, suddenly nervous.

He pushed in to her, white hot pain searing through her. She cried out, tears falling from her eyes. 'This isn't me, I'm tough, I can handle it.' She thought as she felt tearing. She was breathing hard, clawing at his shoulders. "Are you ok? Do you want to stop?" he asked, worried. She shook her head. "Just give me a second." He nodded. The pain subsided and she smiled again, rubbing his back. He moved back and thrust felt in. It felt better than the first one and with every thrust it got better and better. They were moaning together and lips were crushing together. They rushed into a whirlwind of passion, moving faster and faster against each other. "Sam! SAM! I'm coming!" she moaned and cried out his name, her orgasm hitting like a wave and washing over her.

He collapsed on top of her, pulling out. "Wow. That was…wow." He smirked and rolled off of her, laying on his side. His mind was cluttered. 'What did I just do? I just…' he turned to look at Sam and saw she was asleep, so he closed his eyes to. Half an hour later, he heard a slam downstairs and Carly and Spencer yelling to check on them. He panicked. He started gathering their clothes and pulling them on. He didn't want them to find out, cause then they would tell his mom and everything would be weird between them all. He threw Sam's clothes at her, startling her awake. "Wha?" "Get up! They're home and you need to get dressed before they see us." He said not looking at her. She was too beautiful and he didn't want to say anything stupid. She just looked at him, something felt like it shattered inside.

After putting all of their clothes on, they headed downstairs. On the elevator, she tried to reach for his hand, wanting to be a little bit closer to him, but he moved his hand, pretending to fix his hair. She pulled her hand back abruptly, almost as if she had been slapped. 'So this is what I get for feeling this towards anyone. I knew it.' She thought glumly. The doors opened up and they stepped out. Spencer was cooking some Canadian bacon on the stove and Carly was putting her bag away. "What were you two doing? I thought you might've gone home by now." She said pleasantly. "Oh you know, the usual. I almost got Freddie to go on the wedgie bounce, against his will of course." Sam said, trying to act normal. 'Ouch,' he remembered that was what they did with Jonah when he almost cheated on Sam. To think that she wanted to do that to him…maybe he was to cold to her afterwards. But he only wanted to help. She headed to the fridge, "So Spence, when will that bacon be done?" "Not for a few more minutes." And they got into a conversation about whether bacon or Canadian bacon was better. "So, what were you really doing up there?" Carly whispered to Freddie. He looked at Sam who met his eyes, then turned away quickly. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

._.

Sam sat on Carly's floor, Freddie had left hours ago. She was staring at the carpet while Carly was washing her face. "Sam are you ok?" Carly asked, towel in hand. Sam looked up, tears in her eyes. "Oh my gosh! Sam! What's wrong?" Sam just cried harder. She hated being like this, weak and helpless. Carly wrapped her arms around Sam as she cried into her shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong." So Sam did.

._.

"And that's all he said afterwards?" Carly asked, shocked. Sam nodded. "It was like he didn't even care…and I thought…but still…I just felt so…" Carly hugged her again. "It's ok. Maybe it was a misunderstanding?" "No. I was probably just a fling. It's no biggie. I'll survive." Carly patted her head and went to put on her pajamas. 'I hope.' Sam thought,

._.

The next day at school, everything was calm and cool. Sam and Freddie said hello but that was about it. Carly did her best to try and make happy conversation. When the end of the day came, Sam was dreading it. Carly had to stay after again and Sam and Freddie were going to have to ride home together. All day though, Freddie had been trying to talk to Sam. He wanted to apologize, guessing she had taken everything he had said wrong, but every time he got near her, she ran off or started a random conversation with someone. But he wasn't gonna let her get off that easily. He was going to explain this, and then, just maybe…

._.

Sam was listening to her pearpod when Freddie got onto the bus. She looked up and quickly down, putting her legs across the seat. He stood above her, causing he to have a flash back on the floor of the iCarly studio, looking up into his eyes…

Before she knew it, he was lifting her legs and sitting, while placing her legs over his lap. She blushed angrily and pulled away, pressing herself into the corner of the seat. "I want you to listen to me!" he said, trying to turn her around. "I just…didn't want to tell anyone yet. I wanted to see what happened before anyone found out. I didn't know…how I felt completely yet. And…Sam!" "What! I'm listening and I don't buy it!" She kept repeating 'I will not cry' over and over in her mind. "Do you want to know how I feel?! Don't you?!" she shook her head. The he stood up. "I LOVE SAM PUCKETT! AND I WANT TO BE WITH HER MORE THAN ANYTHING!" then he sat down. She just gaped at him. She was having another confusing case of vertigo.

[He sat back down and grabbed her by the waist, till she was looking out the window, he back pressed up against his chest. He put his leg up on the seat and pulled her closer. He was so warm, she couldn't help inch closer. Memories of the day before made her blush. He had one arm resting on her stomach, the other protectively over her shoulder. When she started slipping, he yanked her up by her thighs and placed his hands on her stomach. She laced her fingers through his, he turned his hands up and they held hands.]

"Now, tell me you love me." he whispered in her ear. She turned around, linking her arms around his neck. "Why should I?" she said smirking. He kissed her softly and laughed. "Because I publicly humiliated myself and I don't even care. Because I love you." She smiled. "And I love you to." And she kissed him.

._.

**I hope you liked it! [The parts in the brackets were actual events :P] please read and review!**


End file.
